Fight in the Forest
Shiawase was strolling through the forest in Rukongai one day when she felt an unfamiliar presence not too far from her. Her curiosity piqued she went over to investigate. G.Trinity was in the forest taking a break from all the training he had been doing for the past hours when he saw someone approaching. Shiawase saw the man in front of her and inrtroduced herself. "Hello, I'm Shiawase Shirushi, nice to meet you. Can I ask who you are?" Shiawase tried to dazzle him with a trademark smile. G.Trinity got off of the branch in the tree and answered. "Hey I'm G." He smiled back and asked "So what gave my position away im pretty sure I concealed my Spiritual Power" "I'm just good at that sort of thing, anyway what does it matter. I have to inspect around here as part of my job, so. May I ask what you are doing here?" Shiawase glared at the stranger sensing a bad vibe from him. "I'm just training to strenghen myself" Knowing that Shiawase was studying him he quickly made an excuse "It was nice meeting you, but i have to go and train". "Why don't I help you G." Shiawase still felt the person in front of her was shifty as she drew her whip. "Of course, you won't mind?" Knowing that Shiawase was clever he quickly answered. "I don't think you can keep up with me, but you want to train so fine".He drew his swords and said "I wont use my guns I'm training with swords at the moment" Suddenly his spiritual pressure increased drastically. Shiawase kept a composed face before leaping back while shouting. "Hado 48: Soudai no Rakka Boshi." A large ball of compressed energy flew at G. "Still more to some!" Shiawase shouted as she landed. G. immediately dodged into midair and called out "Yoso no kajo-gaki no madoi Hi no hashira." A large fire pillar came down from the sky chasing Shiawase. "Told you its hard to keep up with me" as he landed he grinned at Shiawase. "Really now," Shiawase shunpo'ed behind G. before lashing at his hand with her whip. "Now really what are you doing" G. knowing that she is on to him he answered "Why should I tell you" he quickly leaped back to a safe distance. "I was going easy on you up until now". "I haven't even warmed up either." Shiawase began speaking at high speeds, leaving the words barely interpretable, "I call thee now to alight from thine palace and with thee heavenly guidance and holy blessing, obliterate my enemy, leaving no trace. 'Hado 80: 'Oshi Kami no Oukoku Kara Soudai na Rakka Boshi'!" A massive maelstrom of energy and gravity hurtled down toward G. "Crap!!!!! Damn it "'''Enjeruamu saidai kyanon!!!!!!!!!!!!!".G.'s arm transformed into a huge cannon and he fired a huge beam surrounded by electricity, the 2 beams clashed and their was a huge explosion. Shiawase looked on, only slightly tired. She didn't like the quietness. "Manipulate,' Sutoringā'." Nothing happened after and Shiawase tried to strike at G. again with her whip. "Theres something I dont know about this Zanpaktou" G. dodged the whip but he still got hit and he was surprised. "What the hell! I dodged that" G. "Damn...Im gonna have to anticipate her next move" He quietly mumbled to himself "Yokoso shisuru ni wa". "Lets see what she does now ". Shiawase tried to move but found her limbs not responding. She started to panic as she saw G. moving towards her. Sweat poured down her face as she struugled to move. She was helpless. G. was charging at her and stopped right in front of her and said "I dont kill people who can still get stronger" G. backed away and just walked off. "Oh really now, arrogant. That is what you are. Your just too scared, chicken!" Shiawase taunted her opponent in an uncharacteristic move. G. stopped and turned back around "One thing I hate is people calling me things I'm not" He put his guns away and drew his sword and said"Reap their inner soul, Taigariri" Suddenly his two swords became revolvers with a blade on the end."You better be ready." "Oh, I'm more than ready. Go. Lets test your fortune." ''Suddenly from nowhere a humming tune filed the air as G. caught a glimpse of a sword reflected in the light. A sword aiming straight for his heart. "What the" G. quickly acted and used Yuzaribasurinku to suddenly teleport to where he left his gun and by this time he was behind Shiawase and said "Your too weak" and cut her leg. Shiawase spun around grimacing from the pain. "'Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō'"' Then as G. was immblized she attached her whip around his hand and then cast another spell. "'''Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden." Electricity arced through G.s body from the whip as Shiawase fell away in pain. "Arghhh...Kuresentomundansu" G. broke off the electricity and started flash stepping in an unorthodox manner around Shiawase "She wont be able to read this move No one ever has". He suddenly charged in and he stopped because the electric from earlier made his arm paralyze so he couldnt finish the attack "Damnit only a little longer. Shiawase saw the move but couldn't follow so she flashed stepped away, behind a tree. Hiding she whispered "Tenteikūra" and began calling for help. She wouldn't win on her own but could stall him until her friends arrived. With that knowledge she sent out her puppet from earlier to attack whilst she remained in hiding. Musei Winchi started by throwing some shuriken at G. "They never stop do they,Ju no madoi"Suddenly G. had a shield gun and fired a shield to deflect all the shurikens, then G. fired bullets while saying"Zensokuryoku supurittoshotto" Suddenly all the bullets split and curved round the tree. Shiawase flash stepped behind another tree as the bullets bit into the trunk behind her. That was close. Musei Winchi then turned visible and started to slash at G. "You know, you must pay attention. You will not harm Shiawase-sama while I am here." G.managed to sense the sword swings and blocked them,then for a brief moment he saw the puppet and slashed it in half."Such a nuisance,might as well heal my wounds while I dont know where she is....Kanashimi no namida.Bullets started raining on G. and his wounds healed and the electric stopped running through his arm. "That felt good". The puppet dissapeared while Shiawase was preparing an incantation. How much longer until they got here. She sent another puppet this time one that looked like a real puppet. Appearing above G. it's axe blades swung down, aiming to scour a large cut in G.'s shoulders. G. Ducked down and the axe cut a bit of his hair."Stupid Puppets" he then said "Time to take these puppets out easily Eien no supido Suddenly G.'s speed increased drastically he was just dancing around the puppet without breaking a sweat and smashed it with one slash. This wasn't good. They should have got here and she now needed to confront him. This was it. Summoning yet another puppet she flew at G. "Light go!" She shouted as she herself attacked with her whip. G. was dodging the attacks from this puppet while trying to analyse what the difference this puppet had to the other ones he still could not work it out.G.'s speed was immense so Shiawase couldnt keep up, he went in to cut Shiawase but the puppet blocked his attack "Impossible puppets shouldnt be able to keep up with this space. "Don't underestimate my abilities." Shiawase had him "Doragon Hashira" Dragon pillars rose out of the ground and all shot lasers at G. After the dust had cleared from the resulting explsion Shiawase turned around to find her two friends there. "You took your time guys," Shiawase told them off. Seijaku just shrugged and Hisui Just pumped his fist as they both released. "Crap more people I just dodged that move damn time to take them all out with this move....Chimei-tekina yajirushi no guntai" Suddenly an army of raining of elemental bullets and G. was firing them from different guns each time.Then G. shouted "Not done yet....Zensokuryoku supurittoshotto" Suddenly the bullets split while they were raining. "Useless, Kotai On!" The bullets bounced away from them all. "Crap, It won't last, Shiawase help!" "Sure! Light attack him with Hisui, Danku!" The extra barrier covered them while Hisui charged forward with Shiawase's puppet. "I don't know what you did put we are gonna take you DOWN!" Hisui roared as he kicked at G.'s stomach "G. deflected the kick and leaped back.God you guys are so persistent i could take you out with just my shikai but it would be too risky.Guess I better show you my bankai!!!" Suddenly the air around them got heavy and he shouted "Bankai,Taigariri okamu-u naku" holding his gunblades in each hand and their was a large flash and his weapons appearance had changed."You shouldn't of aggrevated me,Chimei-tekina urufuama" His robe disappeared and he had ripped off sleeves."This is my Fatal Wolf Armour". Hisui bounced back, completely unfazed. "We don't care if you have a bankai we will TAKE YOU DOWN!" Shunpo'ing behind G. Hisui put him into chokehold. "Now why you still here, what do you want." "Crap let my guard down gotta break out" G. started to elbow Hisui making him let go,G. took a breath of air and said "I am not going to tell you. Seigen eien no supido" G.'s speed just 20x now he was angry."I would rather die than tell you". "Well, that won't do. You're coming back with us." Hisui charged forward but missed and lost sight of G. "Seijaku can you see him?" Hisui called down. "Umm, I think we shoul leave this no-" Hisui stepped down and it took Seijaku one second to see how Hisui was. "Sorry, let's go. This should stop him, Chi no Sakebi" An unbearably loud and high scream came from his sword. "Finally I got away now im just going back to my frie....Arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!,My Ears!!!!,got to do something" G. thought to himself suddenly he had an idea "I gotta get back to the battlefield and take that guy out lucky they didnt realise i have one of my possesions on each of their backs."Yuzarinku"G. suddenly teleported behind Seijaku unnoticed but he was in deep pain because of the sound he went to strike Seijaku...... "SEIJAKU BEHIND YOU!" Shiawase screamed as she reached toward him but everyone was taken by surprise. "Hehe I'm gonna use a move to take you all out but it will damage me aswell, '''Urufushotto o hauringu eien no piasu '''suddenly a huge spherical beam appeared and had a huge radius.G. jumped out with his arms bleeding heavily because of the side effect."Lucky I had my armour I would of had more fatal injuries. The resulting explosion was massive and after the dust had cleared G. could see he had won. Seijaku was unconcius after being thrown against a tree and Shiawase was bleeding from her head. Only Hisui was standing but as he moved forward in one last ditch attack he fainted, collapsing onto the hard floor. G. said, "Finally they shouldnt of attacked me although I did go a bit over". Suddenly G.'s laid back personality came back and he mumbled to himself, "Kanashimi no namida, This will heal them back to normal"As he said that he flashed stepped away and then suddenly their wounds started healing rapidly. As Seijaku slowly focused his vision he saw G. leaving. "Why?" Seijaku called but G. didn't hear. G. left and they were stuck there on their own again.